This inventive formulation is generally considered a "contact adhesive;" i.e., it is applied to at least one of the surfaces of the items to be adhered together, and the items are thereafter brought into contact under pressure. The adhesive hardens to form an adhesive layer intermediate the items, thus forming a durable bond therebetween.
Adhesives are well-known in the construction industry as useful for bonding building panels to a wooden substrate. Many conventional adhesives, however, experience shrinkage, and thus allow delamination of the panels away from the wooden building substrate.
It would be desirable to prepare an acrylic-based aqueous adhesive which would resist shrinkage and delamination.